


Caution: Wet Floor

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Hopeful Ending, Pre-Het, is that the hetero version of preslash?, let ted be hapy 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Ted is on his way to the cafeteria for a much needed refill on his coffee, but as soon as he rounds the corner into the lobby, he stops dead. There's a seemingly abandoned mop and bucket full of dirty water leaning against the wall, which, while a little irresponsible, isn't that big of a deal. What is a big deal though, is the puddles of water all over the floor, and the fact that there's not a single 'wet floor' sign in sight.





	Caution: Wet Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently started re-watching season one of scrubs, and Ted's plotline is making me sad. Let the man be happy darn it. I tried to post this two days ago, but my wifi/possibly ao3 wouldn't let me.
> 
> Also, you guys should go watch this clip of Ted and his band singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNiGeKzc-98

Ted is on his way to the cafeteria for a much needed refill on his coffee, but as soon as he rounds the corner into the lobby, he stops dead. There's a seemingly abandoned mop and bucket full of dirty water leaning against the wall, which, while a little irresponsible, isn't that big of a deal. What is a big deal though, is the puddles of water all over the floor, and the fact that there's not a single 'wet floor' sign in sight. Ted inhales shakily. Coffee will have to be put on hold. If there's an injury and the hospital is found liable, Dr. Kelso will have his head. He's about to beg someone to watch over the lobby until he can track down a sign, even a piece of construction paper and a crayon will do, but as soon as he turns around, a figure breezes by him. Only reflexes built up from years of Dr. Kelso and Dr. Cox throwing things at him, allow him to reach out and catch the person before they hit the floor.

  
"Whoah there. Don't want anyone getting hurt." Ted laughs nervously. He looks down into brown eyes, and his heart skips a beat.

"God, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, I can be such a klutz."

"Oh, well the floor is slippery. I was just about to go look for a sign..." Ted mentally smacks himself in the face. What is he doing? You don't willingly call attention to safety violations in the hospital!" He suddenly realizes he's still holding onto the woman's arm, and he quickly lets go.

  
She shakes her head. "Even so, I was going way to fast and I wasn't watching where I was going. It's just that I got a call that my dad was in the hospital, and then I got held up at work so I couldn't leave right away, and my brother couldn't come because he's out of town-" she ducks her head, and laughs wetly. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. You don't want to hear all this."

Only then, does Ted realizes that her eyes are red like she's been crying. He tries for a smile that's somewhere in the ballpark of comforting- something he hasn't really had to be in a long time. "It's alright. Have you gone to see him yet?"

  
"No, I was on my way to check in at the desk. I have no idea where he is."

  
"Alright. Let's find out, and I'll take you to see him. It can be a bit of a maze around here if you're not used to it."  
She sniffs again, but smiles at him as if he's doing her a huge favor. "Thank you. That would be great."

Ted looks around the room, and spots that doctor, JD, passing through. He quickly turns back to the lady and asks her to wait just one moment, before rushing over to catch him before he leaves again. "Can you do me a favor?"

Mercifully JD seems to sense that Ted isn't just on some mission to dump Dr. Kelso's bidding onto the first unsuspecting doctor he comes across, because he breaks his stride and nods. 

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Can you find a wet floor sign, or something to put down until this floor gets cleaned up?"

JD nods. "Sure, thing. I'll run down to pediatrics, they always have a few on hand down there" he shrugs. "Kids are messy."

  
Ted gives a rare smile in thanks, it seems he's doing that a lot today, and heads back over to the lady waiting for him. "Alright. What's your dad's name? I'll ask a nurses what room he's staying in."

"Brian Watson. I didn't catch a lot of what they told me on the phone, but whoever called me said that he fell and hurt his leg. They weren't sure how bad it was yet."

Ted nods, and goes up to the counter to ask Laverne about the patient. After she looks it up and tells him the room number, he motions for her to follow him and starts walking her in the direction to the room.

"I'm sorry. You're being so nice, and I didn't even tell you my name. I'm Amelia."

Ted smiles, this one even more genuine than the previous ones, and shakes her proffered hand. "It's nice to meet you Amelia, I'm Ted."


End file.
